Broken Wings
by Dark Angel Of Wind
Summary: cold, darkness, fear. These were the only things that Daisuke knew, until a Spirit detective saved him. T for language


**Broken Wings**

**by the Dark Angel of Wind**

**Summary: cold, darkness, fear. These were the only things that Daisuke knew, until a Spirit detective saved him.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or DNAngel...that would be fuckin _SWEET_!! but alas I do not**

**DA-hey everyone! like Rebirth, this is another Fanfic that I made in high school History class! (good ole history....great for inspiring fanfics and original stories) I shall still be working on Rebirth and Memento but this is just killing me to not freakin at least start on this kay? OH! and this is an AU so while there shall be DNAngel characters there shall be none of the Dark must steal stuff....stuff ok? hope you enjoy it.**

**ok then ON WITH THE FIC!!**

**#**

Yusuke was lying on the grassy abandoned lot he had made his hang out on "i just don't feel like dealing with shit at school" days. he sighed as he stared at the clouds covering the sky.

_hope it doesn't rain......._

He closed his eyes as a warm breeze blew over him. He was growing more and more tired lately, his body couldn't seem to get enough sleep it seemed.

he yawned and thought about taking a nap, kami knows he deserves one.

He was getting more and more missions from botan lately, his recent discovery of his sexuality has made his 'friendship' with Keiko even more strained, and ever since he found out about his being a throwback demon his friends started to treat him a little differently. Kuwabara still talked to him and hung out with him and Hiei and Kurama still fought missions with him and talked and stuff, but it was as if something had changed. the conversations were always tense and the goofing off wasn't relaxing anymore.

He was so stressed out...maybe that was the reason he slept so much.

He was just starting to doze off when he a blue haired girl shouted in his ear.

"HIYA YUSUKE!!"

"GAH!!! JESUS BOTAN DON'T _DO_ THAT!!!" he shouted grabbing his heart.

The blue grim reaper shrugged and played with her pony-tail.

"I know you're supposed to be on a mini-vay-kay right now but Koenma has an ergant mission for you!"

Yusuke sighed, not really caring anymore.

"doesn't he always? C'mon botan, I _really_ need this break"

botan frowned at the young man's sigh and his lack of usual fighting spirit.

"sorry Yusuke, but this mission is as critical to the earth as Sensui was"

Yusuke sighed again and sat up.

"guess there's no point in asking me then is there? are the others going to be there too?"

"of course! this is a very important mission after all!

"fine then, just take me where we are gonna meet everyone will you?"

Botan looked at Yusuke for a moment then nodded her head as she bounced onto her oar.

#

Yusuke hopped off of the oar before Botan poofed it away and looked to see that they were in an abandoned looking park.

The grass was dying and so were all of the trees, the playground looked rusted and worn out, and off in the distance there looked to be an empty lot that was crawling with weeds.

as he approached a huge dead tree he saw Kurama trying to revive a dying flower holding a sympathetic frown on his face. Hiei was lying back ontop of a tree branch with a forlorn look. and Kuwabara was talking rather loudly with Koenma in his teenager form.

He approached everyone with a smile and a wave making all of them tense slightly.

_still?_

"hey guys! sooooooooooooooooo.....nother mission huh?"

Koenma stepped forward with his arms behind his back and gave botan a look.

"yes Yusuke, and I am sorry about your vacation time being interuppted. but this could not wait, I hope you understand."

Yusuke shrugged and stretched his arms behind his back.

"right then, lets get to it."

Koenma nodded and poofed a Slide-show stand with a Projector in front of the tree, making Hiei frown as he realized he would have to move.

"WOAH! Koenma! don't you think we should do this in a less public place?!"

Botan laughed, "its ok Yusuke, because of this area's special Aura it makes it so that normal people can't come over here let alone see what's going on. Its why the land is in decay. too much spiritual power can either strengthen a land or cause it to die faster."

Koenma ignored the outburst and clicked the first projection, It showed a hospital looking facility.

"This is what I called you about, It is called a Human Ranch. and within it's walls all sorts of Human Demon experiments are being conducted. Botan, your report if you would."

Botan flustered a bit with her papers and cleared her throat.

"Every month 200 human specimens are hand picked and stolen away to a remote location called The Hospital, which after a more thorough look through is really a Human Ranch in disguise. The Humans are chosen and then given a temporary disease that forces them to accompany them to The Ranch and then perform Human and Demon Hybrid Experiments for global domination purposes. The experiments are highly dangerous and extremely unstable often causing death before getting the desired results. This years 'collection' was a total of 11,600 and was recently reported that out of the years quota only 4 have been successful and have attempted escape frequently recently succeeding and are being searched for as we speak"

Koenma nodded and turned back to the slides, the first one was a picture of two boys. One was a red spiky haired innocent looking boy, his red eyes held sadness and pain and had the numbers 0067 tattooed on the side of his face underneath his right eye. The other was a slightly older looking boy with shorter dark purple hair with wisps that went past his chin, and violet eyes. his features were hard and he scowled at the camera. He also had a tattoo but this one was under his left eye and the numbers were 0066.

"These are Daisuke and Dark, they were once brothers with sepearte bodies but now share one and can alternate inbetween themselves at will or when the other is in danger or extreme distress. When Daisuke is in control he can use abilities that heal wounds and create barriars, and when Dark is in control he sprouts Black wings and can attack from the skies using a spirit bow and arrow. They were created with the abilities of a Defender Type"

Koenma changed the slide that now showed two different boys. The one had Teal colored hair that was short and slightly mussed and deep blue eyes, he looked indifferent and stoic. he had the tattoo above his left eye 0068. The other boy was a bit older and had long blond hair that was tied in the back so that his bangs fell across his face, his golden eyes looked angry and his face held a sadistic smirk. his tattoo was above his right eye and held the numbers 0069.

"these two are Satoshi and Krad, they too were brothers once but now share the same body. Krad is the one mostly in control, but Satoshi can come out whenever he wishes it no matter how strongly Krad wants to stay. while Satoshi is out and about he can control the emotions and feelings of those around them, he can also read minds. he is much more dangerous then his brother because he doesn't care who he hurts as long as he feels he is safe mentally and physically. Now Krad is slightly psychotic and this whole mess made his mind even more warped causing him to have a slight god complex. when Krad is in control white wings sprout from his back and he can use his telekinesis to control the movement of things around him. They were created with the abilities of a Attacker Type"

The slide clicked again and it showed a young girl with dark red hair and brown eyes, her hair was cropped short and fell just abover her chin. she had a long thin scar that traveld from her lower neck to the upper part of her forhead in a straight line. she had a tattoo like the others but hers was around her kneck like a chocker with the numbers 0070. and strangest of all she had white fox ears.

"This is Riku, she had a sister, emphasis on the had. her twin sister Risa died from experimentation so they just decided to add as much of what they had planned for both of them into this poor girl. she has the abilities of a Kitsune. she can transform for short periods of time, can use Illusions to distract enemy's, can use a fox's fire, and her speed, agility, and flexibility were all heightened to the extremes. she does not have any offensive powers as she was meant to be a Stealth Type"

The last slide showed a cocky looking boy who was sneering at the camera showing a pair of fangs. The boy had short messy black hair with dark brown eyes, he had tanned skin and what looked like wolf ears. He also had a scar but his was more of a criss-cross that took up his whole face. his tattoo was along the side of his cheek right near where a human ear shouldv'e been with the numbers 0071.

"this is Takeshi, he had no relatives. he apparently tried to stop the Ranchers from taking Daisuke and Dark and was wound up captured as well. his sixth sense was extremely high for a human so they heightened all of his senses and gave him increased speed and strength, gave him fangs and claws and wolfs ears for heightened hearing. he is the ultimate Tracker Type, and if he has to engage in combat he was trained in hand to hand combat as well as a kicking style."

Koenma turned off the projector and turned to face a very shocked and angry group. Kurama looked pale and was hugging his arms as he shook slightly. Hiei was glaring and looked as if he was going to go on a killing rampage. Kuwabara was staring at the white screen with mouth agape. yusuke clenched his fists in anger and grit his teeth.

"These children are permantly altered, there is no hope for them to go back to what they once were....but we still must find them, protect them, and learn more about The Human Ranch so that we may put a stop to whomever is making these hybrids."

"then what the hell are we waiting for?! lets go find those kids!!" ,Yusuke growled.

Botan bounded towards each of them and gave them what looked like an old game-boy SP.

"here, you each have your own child to find and these have the child's spiritual Aura inside them so that you can track them that much easier!"

Kuwabara groaned. "these things NEVER work"

"well this one will," Botan stuck out her tongue, " at the top screen will show a lil image of the target child to show their status and the rest of the screen with show a map and a lil red dot that beeps when you get close to them!"

"you have your assignment. Find the children, learn about The Human Ranch, and Take out who ever is in charge. good luck" Koenma and the projector and screen disappeared.

Yusuke sighed.

_Well aint this dandy? well guess I'd better get started then, It looks like it might rain soon._

**#**

**DA-well? what you guys think? I shall be working on this as well as Rebirth and Memento for a bit (having some writers block with Purpose and Music for the dead at the moment, and dont get me started about Guardian Angel) well I hope to get as many reviews for this as I did for Rebirth. ok then until next time DA! OUT!**


End file.
